With the development of network technologies, network transactions are increasingly prevalent, and a payment scenario of transferring a numerical value is inevitably involved in network transactions. For example, a service provider provides a service or a resource, and a user performs a payment by using real or virtual currency in a personal account, or performs an exchange by using credits.
Because of the complexity of a network environment, with the advent of a payment scenario, many fake web pages also appear. A display form of a fake web page is very similar to display of a web page in an actual payment scenario, but a discrimination degree and the security are both low, a monetary loss may be caused once a user does not recognize the fake web page.